greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Private Practice, Season 4
| Finale= | No. Of Episodes=22 | Viewers=7.67 million (season average) | DVD Release Date=September 13, 2011 }}Season Four of Private Practice initally aired on September 23, 2010 with the premiere episode on ABC and ended on May 19, 2011 with the season finale. The season comprises of 22 episodes. __TOC__ Synopsis The first season saw the continuation of Addison's occupation at Oceanside Wellness alongside Naomi, Sam, Violet, Cooper, Sheldon, Amelia and Charlotte after the merging of Oceanside and Pacific Wellcare. Plot Points *The relationship between Addison and Sam *Charlotte's rape and her and Cooper's attempts to make it through *The ramifications of Violet publishing a book about her attack *Amelia attempting to keep her personal issues in check while maintaining her sobriety *Naomi's increased isolation from her life in L.A Cast Principle Cast The season featured 9 actors credited in a starring capacity. All of the characters creditied in the third season with the exception of Chris Lowell who departed in the previous season finale when his character Dell was killed off, continue to be credited as main cast members. Joining the principle cast are season two and three guest star Brian Benben as Sheldon. Benben was credited in a recurring capacity until the third season episode in which he was cast as 'Also Starring' in every episode in which the actor made an appearance. However, as of the season premiere, he joins the main cast on a regular basis. Caterina Scorsone, who guest starred in five third season episodes, also joins the main cast portraying Amelia. Season stars Daly, Adelstein, Strickland, Benben, Scorsone and Diggs appear in all 22 fourth season episodes. *Kate Walsh as Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Amelia Shepherd *with Taye Diggs as Sam Bennett *and Amy Brenneman as Violet Turner Guest Cast Addison's familial crisis mid way through the season brought JoBeth Williams (Bizzy), Stephen Collins (Captain), Grant Show (Archer) and Anne Cusack (Susan) back to the series' reprising their roles as the extended Montgomery family. The season also explored the families of other characters including Pete (with One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest's Louise Fletcher acting as his mother), Charlotte and Cooper. The departed Dell's family was continually featured through his surviving daughter, Betsey who continued to be played by Hailey Sole. The characters love lifes were complicated by the presence of Alex Kingston's Marla and the return of Michael Patrick Thornton as Fife. Amanda Foreman (who made a conjoining appearance as a different character in the seventh season of Grey's Anatomy) returned as Katie Kent in a catalysic appearance that would eventually lead to the disolution of the practice. The season finale featured Benjamin Bratt in a then-unnamed role which would lead to his regular appearances as Jake Reilly during the fifth season. Episodes Trivia *This was the first season of Private Practice to feature an episode without Kate Walsh as Addison, occuring twice. This happened first in and later in to allow for Walsh's appearance in the Grey's Anatomy musical event Category:Seasons